


Hyuck's Boy

by wongsdong69



Category: NCT
Genre: Angst but not sad, Descriptions of sex, Hyuck is unbothered, M/M, Mark is jealous okay, Markren roommates, Nomin love meddling, Pining, Renhyuck camboys, a lot of sex talk, mark is stupid, renjun is angry, there will probably be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongsdong69/pseuds/wongsdong69
Summary: Mark kinda has a crush on his roommate/best friend.Renjun, said roommate/bestfriend, is sleeping with their other best friend, Donghyuck.Renjun and Donghyuck are both oblivious, and Jeno and Jaemin just love to meddle in their friend's love lives.[ON HOLD]
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hyuck's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> new series yay! markren is so fun for me to write :)) also i was kinda feeling in the mood for some renhyuck so nyehehe... enjoy!

Renjun slammed his apartment door shut and threw his keys on the counter.

"Bad day at work?" Mark was on the couch watching some youtuber playing video games on the tv. 

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna quit." Renjun huffed.

Mark turned to him, a surprised look crossing his face. "What? You're crazy." 

Renjun sighed and plopped onto the couch, closing his eyes and letting a puff of air escape his lips. "People are just so fucking stupid. I'm just gonna live in the forest and run around naked and shit." 

Mark snickered at him and the room went silent. Renjun stood from the couch dusting his dirty jeans off. 

"I'm gonna get a shower real quick." Mark nodded, eyes trailing down the younger's body. He grit his teeth and turned his attention back to the tv, face flushing in embarrassment. 

Something had changed between them. Mark didn’t know when, exactly, and neither of them addressed it, but Mark found himself feeling more tense and aware around Renjun. And he thought Renjun's lingering touches held some sort of deeper meaning but maybe he was just overthinking. 

The shower started and Renjun sang quietly to himself as he usually did. Mark felt a twinge of warmth in his chest, it always felt nice to hear Renjun singing, his voice was quiet and sweet. The younger would always be humming or singing different tunes, probably pop songs they blasted at his cafe job, but it always made Mark smile fondly. He jumped as the apartment door slammed open. “Renjun, you little shit!”

Mark sighed, seeing it was just Donghyuck, their mutual best friend. “Holy shit, you scared me.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Your roommate was supposed to be at my place hours ago. God knows how many tips we’re losing as we speak.”

Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Tips? Like.. Money? Did you guys get a part time job together?”

Donghyuck stifled a laugh. “Oh my God, did he really not tell you?” Mark shrugged, and Renjun sprung out of the bathroom, cocooned in a fluffy towel. “FUCK- I forgot, oh my God, I’m so sorry, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck sighed, “No worries, we can figure out a way to play it off, I guess. No time for clothes though, you can wear mine when you come back. Did you prep?”

Mark watched as Renjun’s exterior changed. He made himself look smaller and he answered meekly. “Yes, Da- Donghyuck.” 

“Okay, what the hell?” Mark exclaimed, and Donghyuck grabbed Renjun’s wrist, pulling him out of the apartment. “We’ll explain when we get back!” He hollered.

And they were gone. Mark scratched his head, feeling confused about the whole situation. He decided it’d be best to not overthink it, and he texted Jeno and Jaemin, hoping they were free to hang out. 

Jeno helped Jaemin cut up veggies for the curry as they listened to Mark talk.

“It was really weird. Like Renjun was stuttering and shit like a shy schoolgirl.” 

Jaemin hummed. “Do you think Renjun suddenly likes him or something? I mean, what would they even be doing… Making tips… Being er, naked.”

Jeno gasped in realization. “Guys.” His face flushed red and he looked like he was ready to laugh. “They’re sex workers. They must be doing a live stream or something together.” 

Mark laughed, a clearly confused laugh full of disbelief. “Renjun, like, a camboy? But together? What would that even entail- No, no way.”

Jaemin tilted his head, stirring a hot pot of curry. “No, that’s not too far fetched. Tips, prep, nakedness. Oh my God, does that mean Renjun bottoms?” Jeno cackled. “He has to! I wouldn’t have expected it honestly. He must be a brat.”

Jaemin nodded, “But what about Hyuck? Does he actually top or do they both act all subby and cute for their watchers?”

Jeno and Jaemin’s conversation faded out as Mark’s head spun. Renjun camboy? Renjun and Donghyuck fucking? What the fuck?

His voice cracked as he spoke, catching the attention of Jeno and Jaemin. “So are they a thing?”

Jaemin smirked, setting bowls at the table. “Probably not? Why?” Jeno sat down, observing Mark’s face. “Holy hell. Jaemin.” Jaemin looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

Jeno turned to Mark, still in a daze. “Mark. Do you like Renjun?”  
“What? I-” Mark blushed. He blushed hard. “You do? And you’re acknowledging it? Wild.” Jaemin gasped.

Mark frowned. “Hey! I didn’t even say anything.” 

Jeno crossed his arms smugly. “You like your roommate and now you’re stressed because he does porn with your best friend.”

Mark dropped his head onto the table. “I hate you both.”

The apartment door opened, and Donghyuck and Renjun stepped inside. 

“It’s official, God hates me.” Mark whined, face still hidden in his arms.


End file.
